Activities
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: It's Hunk's birthday, and excited and loving boyfriend Lance wants to do some… activities. [Hance , Hunk x Lance]


**A/N:** _Voltron (Hunk/Lance) - 16. "Wake up! It's surfing-time!" -_ wrote this for a friend's bday on Tumblr!

 **Summary:** It's Hunk's birthday, and excited and loving boyfriend Lance wants to do some… _activities_.

* * *

 **Activities**

"Hunk Hunk Hunk! Happy birthday! Wake up! It's surfing-time!" Hunk groaned under his breath when Lance jumped on his bed, and he pulled the blankets to cover himself up.

"Nah." He fake-snored loudly and rolled onto his side, hugging his pillow close.

"Come on man, hurry! The others are all training, it's our chance! Let's go swim and surf at the palace pool yeah? And then we'll go –" Lance gasped when Hunk suddenly raised and wrapped him in a tight bear-hug, pulling him close and back down with him on the bed as he returned in his comfy sleepy position.

"It's my birthday so do me a favor, sleep is my best gift. I already told Shiro, hence why Allura didn't drag me out of bed for training," Hunk mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Hunk! It's _because_ it's your birthday that we need to do _activities_ ," Lance huffed, squirming in his embrace. Hunk shook his head sleepily, instantly nuzzling Lance's neck as he hugged him even closer.

"Just a few more minutes," he sighed, dozing off again.

"Nohoooo," Lance whined, trying to pull Hunk's strong arms away from him, but he lay trapped in his grip.

"The pool is waiting for us! And lots of other activities –" Hunk felt Lance squirm against him and he couldn't suppress a giggle. Alright then. He finally lifted himself and leaned one arm on top of Lance's shoulder, effectively pinning him down.

"You and your activities! You want activity? Here." Without warning he used his free hand to claw at Lance's tummy, who screeched in response and started to flop in his arms.

"NO! Nohoho Hunk! No fahahair!" Lance threw his head back and gasped when Hunk rolled over, swinging one leg around his waist and trapping him firmly.

"What? You wanted to do _activities_ , right?" A yawn broke through Hunk's grin, but his laziness was fading, and his fingers were moving around freely to tickle his lover's sensitive tummy despite the way Lance squirmed and tried to protect himself.

"Not like thihihis! Wahahait!" Lance was already starting to get a rosy colored face, and oh, Hunk wasn't even being _serious_ yet.

"It's my birthday. Don't I get to choose what we do today?" Lance was in no way able to give a useful answer, laughing and giggling while cute silly snorts started to join the fun.

"EHeek! I sahahaid wait!" Lance squealed when his arms were moved up over his head by one of Hunk's monster arms. Now pinning his arms down and still using his leg to keep him trapped, Hunk bent over him and smirked.

"I'm waiting," he told Lance who looked at him with teary eyes and a sweet blushy face.

"I – I thought.. the pool, I mean," Lance blushed, squirming and his mouth twitching into timid little smiles as he realized what a helpless position he was in right now.

"Well the pool sounds _cool_ but…" Hunk leaned in until their foreheads touched, and he smiled sneakily.

"I like this a lot more." He gave Lance a gentle little kiss on his forehead to introduct the torture that was to come. His free hand was immediately at Lance's ribcage and clawed, causing bright squeaky laughter to slip out of him.

"NAHa-nohoho! The ohohothers will hear!" Lance protested, his nose scrunching up and his eyes squeezed shut in such an adorable way that Hunk couldn't help but blow a playful raspberry on Lance's cute rosy _cheek_.

"Didn't you tell me they were training? No way will they hear this," Hunk said, continuing his raspberry-series by letting his mouth travel down Lance's face, neck and towards that sensitive spot near his collarbone. His hand was still attacking the slender ribcage he loved to play with so often, fingers digging in and wiggling all they wanted, while Lance bucked and thrashed under him.

"FAha-shihihit! Nonono ahaalright you can sleep! I'll lehehet you _sleep_!" Lance sounded desperate, and Hunk cocked his head and raised his eyebrows at this. He was only just getting started?

"Too late now lad, I'm wide awake. But hey, isn't this a nice lil' birthday present? And is it me or does it seem like you're an awfully lot more sensitive today," he said casually, barely reaching Lance's ears through the desperate sounding squeals and shrieks that escaped him.

"GAahah! Wha-wahaha nohoho!" Lance laughed, both his eyes and mouth opening wide when Hunk's traveling hand went up higher to get a nice taste of his armpit.

"Here toooo~" Hunk sang, and Lance screamed in the most uncharming way Hunk had ever heard him do, and he bucked and thrashed hysterically.

"GYAH! Not thehehere! Not _there_!" Lifting his head and dropping it back onto Hunk's pillow again - multiple times - Lance's hysterical reactions were just a pleasure to the eye and Hunk couldn't help but stare lovingly (and sadistically…) at him.

"Not here?" The hand that was pinning Lance's skinny arms above his head tightened its grip on them and pulled them even higher, stretching his body out further and causing him to arch his back a little.

"EEK NO! Nohohoh p-please!" Lance shook his head heavily and desperately tried to pull his arms free.

"And? Is it working?" The sound of Coran's voice surprised them both, and Hunk stopped his assault on poor breathless Lance. Both Paladins glanced over at the door where Coran was standing, and Hunk took a quick look at Lance's reddening face and the embarrassed look in his eyes, and then back at Coran.

"What is working?" Hunk asked, unable to keep himself from adding a surprise-tickle to Lance's outstretched armpit, catching him off-guard and making him yelp loudly.

"Allura told me it was your birthday and she cast a spell on Lance, doubling his sensitivity. As a gift. You know how we all see the way you tickle him to tears all the time," Coran told him, and he winked.

"She did?" Hunk looked back at Lance's face that screamed panic, and he smirked.

"She fucking did! That evil –" Lance screamed, and Hunk was surprised to ever hear him talk about the princess like that, but he was more concentrated on Coran's reaction.

"Yes, she wanted to tell you as soon as you woke up," Coran said, simply watching how Hunk continued to tickle Lance.

"You _are_ more sensitive! Why didn't you tell me, dear?" he asked, tickling Lance's armpit again.

"Probably because she did it without his consent, but I believe he does not mind the slightest bit. And I see it is working juuust fine. Make sure to thank the princess after she and the others get back from the training deck!" Coran said, and he closed the door again.

"Ah I seee. So by kidnapping me to the pool you thought Allura wouldn't find us and keep me unnoticed hm? Fufufu~" Hunk chuckled. He watched the embarrassment on Lance's face show, and dragged one finger up and down his ticklish underarm, giggling along with Lance's bubbling giggle fit.

"I see now. I guess I've decided on our activities for the daaay," he sang, increasing the speed of his gliding finger, and Lance's laughter increased again.

"OhGohohod noho-no more!" he giggled, shaking his head and pleading with his teary eyes.

"But I've got so much more ticklishness to explore, Lance. Now be a nice little birthday gift to me, hm? Please?" Hunk said teasingly as he bumped their foreheads gently again, smiling at Lance's flustered expression.

"P-please don't make me pee –"

"Oh that won't happen." Taking Lance's reply as his own Lance-way of approving, he paused and let his fingers wait in excitement to say one more thing:

"Say, for how long did Allura say this spell would work?" Lance stared at him, teary eyes blinking and a nervous grin on his face.

"I don't know?" he said with a tiny voice.

"Then let's find out." Hunk continued to lose himself in his favorite activity of all activities: tickling Lance to tears, yes, and oh maybe, maaaybe they could drop by the pool for some swimming and surfing later.

Just.. not after exploring Lance's newest sensitivity upgrade. Hell yeah, this was gonna be a better birthday than he had thought! Thanks Allura!


End file.
